Doutes
by Helizia Black
Summary: Hermione ne voit plus Ron. Elle s'inquiète et finit pas avoir une hypothèse...


Voici un délire ! J'avais la chanson "un garçon" de Lorie (allez chercher pourquoi ?) et donc j'ai voulu le voir dans un autre sens.

Hermione et Ron. Mon couple fétiche avec une Hermione un peu sur les nerf... ne m'en voulez pas c'est du délire !

Héliz

Hermione craignait le pire. Ron ne rentrait plus avant 22h. Il semblerait qu'il ne travaillait pas pour Georges les soirées. Elle avait surprit un parchemin qui lui donnait rendez vous tout les soir à 20h. Le ton de cette lettre était très léger. C'était signer de la main d'un Benjamin. Elle les avait surpris un soir, il buvait un café ensemble. Il lui parlait avec ce regard qui n'était réservée qu'à elle.

Georges savait quelque chose mais il refusa de lui parler. Quand elle lui avait dit que Ron trainait avec un certain Benjamin. Il avait eu l'air gêné mais la congédia rapidement.

Ron ne la touchait depuis quelque semaine. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Même lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, il avait l'air ailleurs. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre.

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Elle avait lu qu'une relation moyenne ne durait pas plus de trois ans. Et si il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il la trompait ? Merlin et si c'était ce Benjamin qu'il voyait.

Ce soir là, Ron rentra à 18 heure. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il alla directement embrasser Hermione. Cette dernière ne répondit pas à son baiser.

-Quelque chose ne va pas 'Mione ?

-Ron, j'ai une question à te poser. Répond moi sincèrement, je ne me fâcherais pas, je te le promet.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Est ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Qu... Comment ça quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oui quelqu'un d'autre comme une femme ou un homme.

Ron se mit à rougir à cause des paroles d'Hermione.

-Mais mais non, il n'y a que toi que j'aime !

-Et c'est qui Benjamin ?

-Hermione... Ecoute... Je...

-Non toi écoute moi !

Elle se mit à chanter en le fixant.

_J'ai attendu que tu décides  
De parler, de parler, de parler,  
Tu ne veux pas me voir souffrir  
Mais tu gardes bien ton secret  
Ce que j'ai vu  
Dans tes yeux, dans ses yeux, dans vos yeux  
On l'a perdu  
Tous les deux, tous les deux_

_[refrain]  
Moi j'espérais des confidences  
Je ne veux plus de ton silence  
Est-ce que je perdrais la raison ?  
Parce que t'aimes, parce que t'aimes, parce que t'aimes  
1 garçon !_

_Comme si rien ne s'était passé  
Tu souris, tu souris, tu souris  
__Aurais-tu peur de t'avouer  
Le garçon que tu es vraiment  
Comment choisir  
Lui ou moi, lui ou moi, lui ou moi ?  
Sans nous détruire  
Tous les trois, tous les trois_

_Moi j'espérais des confidences  
Je ne veux plus de ton silence  
Est-ce que je perdrais la raison ?  
Parce que t'aimes, parce que t'aimes, parce que t'aimes  
1 garçon _!

Ron la fixait les yeux rond. Puis il éclata de rire.

-'Mione tu es en train de me dire que je suis gai ? C'est ça ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait eu tord ? Mais alors qu'est ce qui expliquait tout ça alors?

-Mais tu ne rentrais que très tard, tu ne me touchais plus, je ne comprends pas... Explique moi !

-Mione Chérie, je n'aime que toi et j'ai fais tout ça pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

Il sortit une petite boite noir de sa poche. Il mit la boite dans les main d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre la.

Elle ouvrit la petite boite. Il y avait dans cette boite la chose la plus jolie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. C'était une bague en argent sertit de plusieurs pierres précieuses qui dessinait une fleur sur l'anneau.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Hermione, je n'aime pas les garçon et il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. Tu veux bien devenir ma femme ?

-Mais et Benjamin ?

-C'est le bijoutier ! Je l'ai aidé avec sa boutique pour t'offrir ce bijoux.

-C'est magnifique Ron, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il lui passa la bague et lui rendit son sourire.

-Tu évitera de parler de ma chanson à ta famille, hein ?

-Ca restera notre secret, Quand même Hermione, je suis amoureux de toi depuis la cinquième ?! Comment veux tu que je devienne gaie ?

-J'ai eu peur, je ne douterai plus jamais de toi c'est promis.

-Toi aussi tu es bizarre en ce moment. C'est tes hormones qui travaille ?

-Ron, je suis enceinte.

Ron la prit dans ces bras et la fit tournoyer autour de lui en hurlant de plaisir.

L'avenir semblait être prometteur chez les weasley.


End file.
